2013 Midwest Outbreak (Ryne)
Event Imagine if this actually happened THIS YEAR. Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - June 2nd, 2013 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Kansas' |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NNE of Dodge City' |0926 |18 miles |''11 deaths''' - Half mile wide tornado destroyed houses near Dodge City. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'S of Greensburg' |0959 |2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused damage to a neighborhood. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'SW of Wichita Falls' |1048 |1.2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused mainly power-outages and caused damage to a mobile home. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'W of Kansas City' |1105 |1.9 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused some damage to businesses. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Topeka' |1150 |6.4 miles |''1 death''' - Skinny cone tornado went through Topeka. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NNE of Salina' |1326 |2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado hit a park.. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Oklahoma' |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NNE of El Reno' |0943 |1.1 miles |''0 deaths''' - Tornado formed in a field. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'N of Binger' |1018 |2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused damage to a neighborhood. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'SW of Altus' |1024 |1 mile |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused slight damage to a neighborhood. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Binger' |1057 |1.1 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused mainly power-outages and caused damage to a park. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'WNW of Canton' |1114 |7 miles |''1 death''' - Skinny cone tornado caused major damage to a Trailer Park. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NE of Woodward' |1115 |1 mile |''0 deaths''' - Anticyclonic tornado caused little or no damage.. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'N of Wakita' |1124 |1.8 miles |''1 death''' - Rope tornado caused power-outages and caused damage to trees and a mobile home. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'NNW of Broken Bow' |1205 |23 miles |''14 deaths''' - Mile wide tornado caused major damage to houses and businesses. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'W of Tulsa' |1224 |6 miles |''0 deaths''' - Anticyclonic tornado caused damage to houses near Tulsa. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Enid' |1226 |38 miles |''57 deaths''' - Half mile wide tornado struck Enid. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Nebraska' |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'WNW of Lincoln' |1015 |1.2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused mainly power-outages and caused damage to a mobile home. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'S of Wilbur' |1126 |5.7 miles |''0 deaths''' - Elephant-Trunk tornado caused damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'SE of Aurora' |1145 |1.1 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused mainly power-outages. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'WSW of Grand Island' |1203 |2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NNE of Aurora' |1225 |10.8 miles |''2 deaths''' - Quarter mile wide tornado caused damage to houses near Aurora. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Texas' |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'NNW of Amarillo' |1159 |6.8 miles |''2 deaths''' - Half mile wide tornado caused damage to houses near Amarillo. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'W of Happy' |1219 |1.7 miles |''0 deaths''' - Weak elephant-trunk tornado caused damage to a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SSE of Dallas' |1300 |1.9 miles |''0 deaths''' - Skinny Cone tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Amarillo' |1339 |1 mile |''0 deaths''' - Tornado formed in a field.. |- Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks